The instant invention is related to the decontamination process for people who have been subjected to contamination as a result of manmade or natural disasters. In the wake of such an event large numbers of people must be washed down to remove the contaminant. It is essential that this process occur very shortly after the disaster. It is equally important that the disaster not be compounded by further contaminating the ground soil and the water supply with the runoff from the wash down.
Normally, the wash down process occurs in a series of baths, usually at least three. In many instances, the wash down process occurs outside in open areas or in large warehouse type buildings. In either case containments for accumulating the liquid and preventing runoff must be provided.
Normally, wash down for the removal of contaminants is a multi-process procedure which includes at least three separate bath or shower areas. Such a process requires an individual containment for each phase of the wash down. In order to insure no spillage occurs as the individuals being decontaminated move between the baths, the containments must be arranged in substantially abutting positions or the plurality of containments must be placed in a very large containment.
This requires the use of a large number of containments which requires that a very large number of containments must be stored and shipped to the disaster area when a disaster occurs. Also, it is a time-consuming process to set up and arrange the containments in the above described manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a multi-compartment containment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a multi-compartment containment which is easily folded for storage.
Another object of the invention is a containment for use after disasters which is easy to erect.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a multi-compartment containment which is easy to ship.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide a multi-compartment containment which eliminates spillage between compartments.